Nothing Means Everything
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Things between her and Alejandro was meant to be nothing, yet sometimes nothing means everything...Birthday Fic for cosmickyla!


**A/N: This is a birthday gift for my great friend, Kyla! I was given the couple Aleheather and just worked with it haha I hope you enjoy it dahling c:**

* * *

Black, sleek 6 inch heels clicked against the tile floor in the building. The woman wearing them looked at her surroundings. The ballroom was decorated with black and gold satin cloths and streamers hanging on the pillars. A large, crystal chandelier hung above in the center of the room, rotating the illuminating light around the darkened area. Far over the past the pillars, multiple familiar faces were hanging on the side wall. Apparently, she was early as no one was inside yet but the DJ.

She swept her black hair over to the side, not overly eager to see any of those familiar faces at all. Yet here she was, gracing this dumb party with her presence. Honestly, she didn't know how long she was going to be here. The heels she wore weren't a problem, but there was only so much she could do in a black, bandage halterneck mini dress.

The woman moved over to the board that held all of the photos of people she had encountered in the past. Her eyes trailed over the ones she would call her enemies or her allies. There was one face in particular that her eyes lingered over. His soft, thick brown hair, his narrowed gleaming eyes, and that sly grin painted on his face.

"Still admiring from afar, _mi amor_?" Now his voice was whispering in her ear. It was probably because he was literally right behind her and in her ear. She turned around with her back on the board and glared slightly.

"Alejandro," she said simply in greeting.

Alejandro chuckled deeply and grinned, "Hello Heather," he replied, "I didn't think you would show up."

"Yea, well," Heather replied with a dismissive wave, "I didn't think I would either."

"Nothing to do at home?"

"That's none of your business."

Alejandro grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I'll take that as a yes."

Heather snatched her hand away from him, "Don't you have something better to do?" she snapped.

"What could be better than to reunite with a former flame that crushed my heart?"

"I could think of a few things," Heather muttered. Alejandro looked in Heather's eyes, and Heather couldn't help but feel in the tiniest bit of remorse in her heart for what happened in their past but only a little bit.

"Don't you miss what we had?" Alejandro asked, popping the thought bubble that Heather was in. She shook her head and looked at the man who held a mischievous look in his eye. "What we could have again." He pulled her closer to him. Heather tried to push Alejandro away, but his grip around her waist informed her that he wasn't moving a muscle.

Heather noted the sounds of shoes coming into the ballroom, "You might want to let me go before someone sees this," she warned while gritting her teeth, "wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea."

Alejandro chuckled once more, causing Heather to glare, "Perhaps it would be the _right_ one. Take a walk with me, _Bonita_."

"I am not going _anywhere_ with you."

* * *

"This means nothing." Heather was walking alongside Alejandro down the long, dark driveway. They passed several former contestants that were all gathering for the reunion; the indifferent or disdainful looks sent their way didn't faze Alejandro. Heather, however, returned the looks just as snidely.

Alejandro placed an arm around Heather's shoulder and she promptly pushed it away, "You've already gotten all the touchy feely you're going to get," she snapped.

"You should really loosen up," Alejandro informed her, "it's been years, _Bonita_."

"Not long enough," Heather muttered before shaking her head, "I am 'loosened up'. It's just you're around and-"

"So I still have that effect on you, hm?" Alejandro finished.

Heather glared, "That is not what I was going to say."

"No, but it was what you were _thinking_."

Heather let out a frustrated huff and prepared to walk away from Alejandro. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She opened her mouth to give Alejandro a piece of her mind, but she was silenced by his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

"This means nothing." Heather kept an arm wrapped around Alejandro's bare torso; her fingers trailed along his defined abs. Alejandro leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever you say, Heather," he said with a content sigh.

Heather tilted her head and looked up to him, "I'm glad you see things my way."

"I always have, _mi amor_." Alejandro kissed her temple lightly before giving her a gentle squeeze.

Heather didn't respond to him. This was the second time he's addressed her as his love, though it was something that she knew for a long time. The volatility of their relationship was too much for her at times, so she stepped away from it.

Looking up at Alejandro, Heather saw that he had dozed off. The steady rise of his chest gave her reason to believe that he would be that way for a while. Heather laid her head down close to his heartbeat, listening to the steady thump. It was one of the rare occurrences that Heather could smile without worrying that someone would say something.

She claimed that it meant nothing, but in reality, it meant everything.


End file.
